


Pero señorita Perú

by EnchiladaVerde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Infidelity, Multi, Parody, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: La señorita Perú gritó "¡Que pase el desgraciado!" USAxMéxicoxOtrosParodia estilo Laura en América.
Relationships: America & Mexico (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Pero señorita Perú

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no ofender a nadie. Está es una historia escrita con el único propósito de shippear y reír un rato.

En América Latina la vida parecía ser tranquila después una independencia por aquí y por allá. Después de los derrocamientos de dictadores, muchos países necesitaban de atención psicológica. Por ello mismo, la señorita Perú decidió crear un programa de televisión en el cuál defender a sus semejantes y se transmitía cada tarde puntualmente.

El caso de aquel día ganaba rating conforme los anuncios entre comerciales.

Cuando el botón de al aire se puso en verde los aplausos recibieron el programa junto con los gritos de júbilo de un grupo de señoras con su mandil de la cocina. Entre todas ellas una cabellera rojiza perteneciente a romano junto a la nariz respingada de un polaco. Al centro de los asientos destacaban un par de complexiones, un metro noventa y cinco centímetros, ojos azules y piel nívea de un alemán y un prusiano que interesados en la trama acudieron desde su hogar para ser testigos fieles.

—El día de hoy el caso está que arde, pues encontramos de todo durante la investigación. ¡Demos la bienvenida a México!

Desde la parte trasera de la escenografía y al ritmo de los aplausos entró un morocho con un caminar lento, llorando con sollozos un tanto exagerados. La señorita Perú ofreció sus brazos al invitado mientras le pedía que tratara de llorar un poco más natural. Un asistente cruzó todo el escenario para dejar una silla a lado de la conductora del programa. Entonces la señorita Perú aun con una mano en el hombro de México le pidió que tomara lugar.

—Cuéntanos tu caso, ¿qué ha sucedido?

México tomó un poco de aliento y habló:

—Señorita Perú yo he venido aquí a pedirle que me ayude, mi marido ya no me trata como antes. Llega borracho, ya no me alcanza el gasto que me da ¡y hasta me golpea!

En el público comenzaron los abucheos al instante.

— ¿Te golpea? ¿Y desde cuándo pasa esto?

—Dos meses señorita, él me ha dicho que es por mi culpa, porque ya no le doy el chile (sin albur) como antes. —La conductora del programa se retorció en su lugar, con un par de venas saliendo de su sien.

—Se va a los palenques, se gasta mis pesos, el perro ladra y yo qué hago señorita usted dígame.

—¡Que pasé el desgraciado!

La música dramática estilo 'tiburón ataca' inició mientras la puerta giratoria dejaba ver la imagen de un americano, quién caminó hacia el centro del escenario luciendo un traje negro. Las señoras, incluyendo las visitas europeas abuchearon (algunas con una voz más grave que otras).

—Hello señorita Laura.

—Hola, Alfred, ¿cierto? —El aludido asintió con alegría y saludó a la cámara, accediendo a la fama.

—A mi me ha dicho México que eres un desgraciado con él, ¿quién te crees para hacerle esto a tu marido?

—Señorita yo no soy ese, seguro se equivocaron de persona. —Argumentó Alfred con voz neutra. La señorita Perú giró la vista lejos del americano con furia contenida en los orbes.

— ¿Piensas que me puedes engañar, eh? Pues yo aquí he traído al vecino que lo ha visto TODO ¡Que pasé Cuba!

El aludido hizo su aparición desde la entrada principal frente a la cámara con el ceño claramente fruncido y alzándose las mangas de su camisa de algodón para golpear más cómodamente al rubio. Alfred apenas distinguió la silueta azabache del vecino cuando este ya lo estaba golpeando, jalándolo de la corbata e insultando en un léxico muy amplio.

Los guardias de seguridad vestidos de negro y con gafas del mismo color (estilo hombres de negro) aguardaron un momento a que el caballero terminara con su desquite pues los puntos de audiencia aumentaban con aquellas presentaciones violentas. En tanto, el público argüendeaba desde lo lejos, echando porras al cubano y animándolo a golpear al desgraciado del día con más vigor.

El rubio tenía un par de moretones y un ojo hinchado cuando los guardias le quitaron al moreno de encima. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y podría jurar que había visto un par de hebras doradas entre los dedos del atacante mientras hacia el intento de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de venir?

El rubio tragó saliva en seco.

— ¡Basta, aquí no queremos violencia!

Cuba se contuvo y tomó asiento al lado del mexicano, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Alfred.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a México?

— Pues mire señorita, lo conozco desde que el cartero Hernán Cortés iba a dejar la correspondencia. Yo empecé a hablarle un día que salió a las tortillas, encontró una libra pegada en la banqueta con cola-loca y yo lo ayudé a despegarla.

—Vaya ¿y qué es lo que has visto?

—Yo he visto que este infeliz —Pausó para señalar con el índice al estadounidense—Llega ebrio y golpea a mi compadre y cuando México sale al mercado llega con otra persona, cierra las cortinas y le sube al estéreo. Una vez me asomé y… ¡no quiero ni decirle lo que vi!

México abrió la boca estupefacto a nada de soltarse a llorar.

—Señores, descubrimos al amante de este infeliz ¡que pase Inglaterra!

Arthur hizo su aparición con cierto temor a ser agredido. México se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su marido.

— ¿Y por este me cambiaste? ¿Cambiaste mi chile por esa chingadera?

La gente de seguridad detuvo al mexicano. La señorita Perú incluso lo amenazó con llevarlo al psicólogo.

—Y bien ¿por qué te has metido en esa relación?

—Señorita Perú, Alfred me había invitado a una fiesta en su casa, ese día me embriague y cuando me di cuenta terminé en una situación comprometedora con él…

—No es verdad señorita ¡a él no lo conozco!

— ¿A que no me conoces? ¡Hasta me diste la idea de pegar la libra en la calle!

— ¿La libra? explícate—Pidió la conductora sin discreción alguna.

—Señorita, a mi me aconsejó que si pegaba la libra frente a la tortillería seguro Pedro trataría de despegarla y eso nos daba tiempo extra para…

— ¡Suficiente! Ahora, a quien quiero interrogar es a Alfred.

— ¿Mande? —el americano puso especial atención al acento burlón de la conductora.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste a tu esposo por Inglaterra?

—Es que lo amo señorita. El si es un hombre de verdad es más ¡mire nada más que cejas!

Arthur le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al estadounidense, sacando un muñeco vudú de Alfred desde la bolsa de su pantalón mientras México afinaba la puntería de su resortera con municiones de frijoles rojos hacia el abdomen (y más abajo) de su esposo.

— ¿Sabías que tu amante, tiene un amante? —El silencio efímero se hizo presente seguida de los abucheos por parte del público. Alfred arqueó una ceja, dirigiendo sus orbes azul cielo al inglés, quien, cruzado de brazos aguardaba la mejor oportunidad para largarse a su casa.

— ¡Que pase Francis! —La esencia del romance cruzó la entrada con rosas carmín en mano. Los gritos de las solteronas (y más de una casada) encantadas por la belleza del amante crearon un eco que se expandió coloreando las paredes. El francés envió besos a las damas acompañados de un guiño del ojo derecho. De inmediato, un par de derrames nasales cubrieron el suelo en pequeños y grandes torrentes.

Francis se arrodilló frente a Arthur y besó la palma de su mano con gallardía, dejando las rosas sobre sus largas piernas. El anglosajón dudó por un instante en aceptar el regalo, pero un par de segundos después alzó los hombros, restándole importancia y tomándolo entre sus manos níveas. Estuvo a punto de degustar su aroma sutil cuando Alfred le arrebató el ramo y las arrojó al suelo para romper los pétalos de cada flor bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

Una pequeña lágrima cristalina se asomó desde los ojos del americano.

México rió cínicamente al otro lado de la sala improvisada.

— ¡Te quemaron pendejo! —Su chiflido acompaño a la vergüenza de su esposo y entonces el americano descendió la cabeza para ocultar su rostro coloreado de un tinte rojo.

La señorita Perú (atrapada infraganti con el francés frente a la lente de la cámara) leyó sus tarjetas con disimulo, continuando con el rumbo cada vez más tenso de la conversación.

—Dime, ¿cómo terminaste con Inglaterra? — Francis con una copa de vino tinto en mano, aclaró su garganta antes de responder a la pregunta.

—Le pedí matrimonio hace un par de siglos y estamos comprometidos desde entonces. —Dijo, utilizando sus hormonas para llamar la atención de su prometido. Entonces el público se centró en hacer mofa de Alfred quién necesito un paquete de pañuelos desechables para limpiar sus lágrimas.

La peruana se giró en dirección del inglés, cuestionando su moral con el reproche dibujado en toda su frente.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Me regaló un poni, y debo admitirlo, uno muy lindo.

— ¡Mi poni! —Gritó Polonia desde el público, levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a golpear al francés.

— ¡Lo compré en una subasta por eBay cariño! —Respondió enviando un saludo sensual al polaco.

El aludido se resignó, recordando una vieja crisis económica que lo obligó a vender a su amigo.

—Eso no es cierto, tú se lo quitaste a alguien.

— ¿Quién es Canadá? —Cuestionó al americano. El aludido llevó un dedo a la sien, analizando durante una milésima de segundo la pregunta formulada.

—Mi hermano menor—Replicó con una risa dulce.

—Pues ¡es el amante de Francis! ¡Que pase Matthew!

Alfred se quedó estático por un momento antes de salir corriendo a la parte trasera del set en donde se guardaba la utilería.

Canadá entró al estudio con oso de peluche entre brazos. Cuba reaccionó al verlo haciendo que su instinto golpeador lo llevara a donde el Canadiense, jalándolo del cabello sin piedad alguna. Francis fue a auxiliar a su amante haciéndolo con la ayuda de un palo de escoba, tratando de detener al caribeño sin despeinarse ni perder el glamur.

De repente, Alfred hizo su aparición, pero esta vez con una sierra eléctrica en mano. La producción lo detuvo cuando vio que el público se volvía salvaje, solo para sazonar un poco la tensión.

— ¡Siéntese todos! —Ordenó la conductora comenzando a llegar al borde de la histeria.

La gente se seguridad puso manos a la obra por primera vez en el programa, sabiendo que la situación de acomplejaba cada vez más (y que la señorita Perú estaba en medio de todos ellos). Finalmente cuando la sala del set estuvo completa, con todos los testigos sentados lejos de quien deseaban agredir, la conductora continúo:

—Volviendo al tema original, Pedro tú tenías un esposo antes de casarte con este desgraciado, ¿verdad?

— Así es señorita, pero me divorcié de él porque se robaba mis tomates para dárselos a su amante. Entonces llegó Alfred y ¡pensé que de verdad me amaba!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Cuestionó al mexicano con pena implícita.

—Lo voy a dejar señorita, ¡estos infelices no me merecen a mí ni a mi chile! ¡Saldré adelante por mi cuenta!

— ¡Y yo te regalo el carrito sandwichero!

Y así los aplausos y la concordancia inundaron el set en los últimos minutos del programa mientras el resto de los testigos (amantes del amante) tuvieron que ser llevados a la sala con la psicóloga para ser tratados antes de que se iniciara otra guerra mundial.


End file.
